


Sibling Snuggle

by AshuraAnderson



Category: Bleach
Genre: Caught in the Act, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Hotdogging, Incest, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Object Penetration, Sleep Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraAnderson/pseuds/AshuraAnderson
Summary: Random Ichigo/Karin(/Yuzu) . Sisters snuggling with sleeping brother... Things can get weird. ish (sleep sex)Originally Posted by: C0p13r c. C0pyc4t (author)





	1. Sibling Snuggle I (Ichigo/Karin)

Sibling Snuggle

~~~

A bad dream… Karin chastised herself for being so shaken by nightly images of her subconscious. Worse yet, whenever these rare occurrences happened, she normally would just crawl into her twin’s bed; Yuzu always made room for such times, for Karin did the same for much more frequent visits. Even though they were in junior high, they still acted like vulnerable children at times.

Tonight, though, Karin had declined scooting in with Yuzu and left the room entirely to wander the corridor. The moment she stepped into the hall, she could hear her father snoring loudly and mumbling in his sleep. His bedroom door was always open and had little notes taped up encouraging his daughters to come cuddle with daddy-dearest if the night frightened them; a smaller note was left for Ichigo instructing him to ‘suck it up’ if he was disconcerted from nightmares.

The nightmare Karin had wasn’t about anyone in particular; it was more of frightful images of those wretched Hollows. However, tonight, she planned to do something she hadn’t done since she was much younger. She didn’t feel exactly proud shuffling over to her brother’s room. As quietly as possible, she opened the door, slipped through the opened crack, and then closed it. A spotless room, just like always; it made it very easy to take a direct path to where Ichigo slept underneath the somewhat rumpled blanket. At least he didn’t toss and turn like their father.

Still, even though he seemed to be asleep, Karin whispered out to him, “Ichi-nii? Ichi-nii, are you awake?” No response other than rhythmic breathing and the occasional shift on the bed. Fortunately, he wasn’t sprawled out; there was enough space for her to ease in and lay comfortably on her side. She’d given up enough pride by even deciding to spend the night with her elder sibling, but she wasn’t about to cuddle against him when she discretely slipped under the covers and faced away from him. On her face was the redness of embarrassment for actually going into her brother’s room for comfort after a scary dream. Well, he had reclaimed those shinigami or whatever powers of his, allowing her some peace from that over-eccentric candy store owner who offered her so much anti-Hollow supplies for the low, low price of free.

She thought she wouldn’t fall asleep, that she would eventually realize that she was acting not unlike an infant and would get out of Ichigo’s bed, call herself stupid, and trudge back to her own room in silent shame. Yet, the clarity never came, and she was sure that she had dozed off time and again, awakened only by subtle movements that were mostly her own. Except for the last time…

All at once, while she was resting her eyes and waiting for sleep’s embrace, Ichigo rolled over in a way that had him pressed up against her back. Karin’s eyes flew open at this closeness and turned her head, believing that Ichigo had woken up or would soon. He didn’t; he just kept breathing rhythmically against the nape of her neck, his face nuzzling her raven hair. The feeling of his hot breath against her made her skin tingle like never before. She had been given chills before, but this was different; it didn’t make her cringe. It just felt… really weird to have such a sensation given to her by her brother.

“Ich… Ichi-nii…?” She swallowed hard when one of his arms lazily came around her midsection and brought her even closer to him until it felt like they were glued together. He murmured in his sleep, and even though she couldn’t make it out, she was pretty sure he just uttered a girl’s name, and certainly not her own.

This tight embrace was awkward, but it only got worse from there. While having dear Ichigo nuzzling the back of her neck, much more concerning was the subtle rocking of his hips. He had to curl his waist a bit to match Karin’s significantly smaller frame, but he managed it, giving Karin the forever-ever-after awkward position of having her sleeping brother rocking against her backside. And it didn’t take much imagination to know what the stiff object was rubbing against the crevice of her butt.

Dammit, why’d she had to just be wearing a nightshirt and panties tonight? She scolded her choice of attire when Ichigo’s rocking hips began to bunch up the hem of her shirt to reveal the tight underwear underneath, clinging to her ass. With less layers of clothing between them – and the thinness of his pajamas – Karin could feel the shaft rocking back and forth between her cheeks much better.

“Ruki…ah…” Ichigo barely breathed the name, and it made a bit of sense to Karin as she was helplessly pulled against Ichigo’s crotch. In his drowsiness, he mistook his sister for Rukia, as they were of the same build – and same attitude, though that didn’t factor in while he was asleep. In any case, there Karin was, in the arms of her brother who was stroking along her ass. An embarrassing predicament in any case, which was a major reason why Karin did not immediately lunge out of his hug and bolt for the covers of her own bed and try to suppress the memory; Ichigo didn’t know what he was doing and would sulk for days on end for touching his sister in such a way, asleep or otherwise.

Another building reason was… it felt strange. Not good, not bad, just strange feeling the phallus of a man rubbing against her posterior. She had come into puberty and just finished sex ed in school, so she knew the basics; what they didn’t cover in class was how to react if advanced like this. Unconsciously, she pushed back against him, and he moaned deeply in response; the following thrust of his hips was stronger and slower and even made her quiver in delight.

While this was happening, she wasn’t exactly sure where she should put her hands other than pulling them up to her chest and waiting for this experience to be over. This, however, did not stop her brother’s hand from roaming as if he were hypnotized. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, resisting the natural urge to come about with a furious elbow to his cheek when his palm grazed over her budding breasts, first one, then the other. If she wasn’t so certain he was asleep, she would be convinced that he knew exactly what he was doing as he molded her bust quite skillfully. Surely, Ichigo wouldn’t have noticed the difference between her young body and Rikua’s, especially by the size of her breasts, as she had pretty much grown into a bra size equal to the shinigami’s. Since she was not wearing a bra – rarely would she when going to be – Ichigo found her nipples effortlessly and plucked them gently into stiff nubs.

“Ahn, Ichi-nii!” Karin arched against her brother, gritting her teeth as shockwaves of pleasure were forced upon her by her brother’s hand toying with her sensitive nipples. “Stop. Wake up, Ichi-nii.” Yet, even as she pleaded for this to end, she forcibly ground her backside against his crotch in a bodily need for him to continue. Ichigo may have been stronger than her, but she could have still pushed free from him; the thought crossed her mind only once…

Ichigo did not wake up – at least not enough to get a hold of his senses – and the intimate caresses continued. His little sister made sounds she hadn’t made since before their mother died, but she could not maintain her tough guise now. She set a hand atop of his as if to pry it away, though she never made the effort to. The strangeness was still there, but she could say for certain now that it felt sinfully delicious. Unless Ichigo woke up and ceased what he was doing, Karin saw no way out; she consciously chose to believe that she was unable to escape his hold, even though he was fondling her breasts instead of embracing her.

Even while her taut nipples were being expertly tended to, Karin couldn’t really focus on much more than the shaft rubbing in between her butt cheeks. The male anatomy, the erection, nestling against her backside and throbbing with need; her own brother was hard against her because he unconsciously mistook her for Rukia. She couldn’t resist much longer, for the temptation was too great, and her young curiosity wouldn’t pass up this chance. Since she couldn’t – or rather, wouldn’t – take away the palm groping her still-maturing chest, she slid her hand downward before reaching for the protrusion hidden behind her brother’s pajamas. Hard… very hard. She audibly swallowed when she squeezed the shaft, scooting her butt away just enough to have successful contact with his genitals. Ichigo seemed to really appreciate this handling as he groaned out loud and arched his back, moving his cock against her hand.

What an incredibly deep sleeper… He must’ve had some sort of mental link to their dad to anticipate his presence even when in deep slumber. Remembering some gossip that her friends would whisper in secluded parts of school during their time of sex education classes, boys apparently found pleasure from having their penises stroked when hard like this, and Ichigo’s pleased sounds confirmed this rumor. It was a little difficult to pump him in this position, especially with it being her first time trying such a perverted thing, but it felt mildly natural. When she took a moment to outline the prick behind her, she found something curious. Was it normal for there to be a wet spot at the tip? She didn’t know much about pre-cum.

A decisive move was made, and by Karin no less. This exploration of boy parts would be most enlightening, and she did not want to hold a cock that was still clothed. She pushed down the elastic waistband to free his manhood. With it exposed, she could not help stealing a peek over her shoulder at it. Very big as well; no wonder he was popular with the ladies, despite his ignorance and modesty. And though she was young, she could not honestly say that his was the first penis she had laid eyes on after a youthful exploration of gender differences with Jinta. It was her idea when she noticed that he was sporting a boner in his shorts from a bit of roughhousing with her during a one-on-one soccer game. Stealing away to a hidden corner behind the candy store, she asked to see what he had hidden, and for all of his toughness, Jinta was surprisingly weak-willed against a pretty face and exposed his young erection to her, but only if he was allowed a glimpse at her naked chest; she begrudgingly obliged, though it was nothing more than a brief flash. Not like she had her figure back then; Jinta might as well have just looked at his own chest in those times.

But unlike that time, she now had to opportunity to touch and be touched in return, something sleeping Ichigo was not shy in. Well, with no awake eyes on her – and for once, no roaming spirits around – Karin was allowed to bask in the pleasures her brother’s hand was offering her. She rarely experienced the sensation of being aroused, but she hadn’t been pushed to such a brink before. Her chest heaved with bated breath and her panties were becoming saturated. Would it be prudent to take them off? She moaned softly when imagining it, for what would Ichigo do if he discovered that her sex was exposed as surely as his? Would he take that final plunge, so to speak? Soil her even further?

Her own brother… Ichi-nii…

Was it by Ichigo’s hand or her own that her shirt was pushed up to expose her breast, pink nipples stiff and pert in the faint moonlight piercing the curtains? They were teased by his fingers, twisted and pulled, rubbed and encircled with lazy movements. She moaned his name again, grinding back against him in place of her hand’s involvement, and he eagerly responded with humping motions that were much more gratifying to his nerves now that his prick was free.

It was not a hard decision to make when Karin finally chose to descend her undergarments, especially when Ichigo began to murmur what he wanted from her. Surely, if she did not coerce, he would take it upon himself. The white panties moved down her slender legs to dangle from one ankle. The crevice of her sex was flowering with the nectar of her heat, willing to receive a partner even if it should be one of a shared bloodline. This was the first – and probably only – night that Karin hoped that her mother was not watching her.

Oh, the immoral pleasure of feeling a thick slab of flesh grinding against her naked ass was incredible. A part of her feared that Ichigo might’ve had a kinky side that would compel him to seek a hole other than her vagina, and she doubted she would have the will to remain then. Fortunately, even while dry-humping her butt, Ichigo made no effort whatsoever to seek her rear entrance, and she was sure she’d not be able to stay in his bed if he sought that hole.

Finally, Ichigo’s hand roamed away from the soft mounds of his sister’s chest. His fingertips tickled her abdomen when they lightly dragged over her navel on a direct course to her crotch. The obstacle of her underwear had already been removed, so when he came to her sex, he touched the fine black hair crowning her vagina. His touches were still lazy, but when he stroked her slick sex, her body endured vicious tremors of pleasure she never felt when self-exploring. She moaned and whimpered his name as his fingers continued their dance on her nether lips.

This foreplay did not last long; Ichigo was fed up with waiting. Karin made a soft whimper when her left leg was elevated. Yes, this was it. There was no stopping her older brother, but it wasn’t like he could do it alone while under the haze of sleep. Holding her breath, she helped him keep her leg raised and waited for him to move into position. Could he maneuver properly if he wasn’t entirely awake? Apparently so, though his aim was a little off when he made a haphazard jab at her pussy.

“Dammit,” Karin wheezed under her breath. “Please wake up, Ichi-nii.” He would have the strength to stop this, for she didn’t. She reached down to direct her sleeping brother’s cock and lined it up with her waiting snatch. Well, looks like it’s ‘goodbye, virginity’. Ichigo didn’t give her time to relish the few remaining second of her purity when his cockhead was pushed to her entrance. In a slow push, he eased into her virgin pussy, spreading her much more than any of her fingers had.

Instantly, Karin’s hands threw out to either latch onto the edge of the bed or snag the bed covers. Her hymen had already been ruptured due to her extreme soccer practice, but it caused a bit of pain as her brother pushed his nine inches into her, though her body could not handle his full length; he settled for six inches inside of the one he believed to be Rukia. Even in his dreamland, he noticed that the petite shinigami was tighter than normal. “Rukia,” he gasped, making Karin believe that he was coming to for a moment, “you’re so tight!”

Well, of course, she wanted to say; she was as virgin up until a minute ago. Jeez, and with how big he was, he was probably going to ruin her for all other men; her own brother being the only one who could satisfy her, what irony. Yet she still couldn’t help herself from letting him have his way with her.

Thankfully, he started off slow, testing to see how much deeper he could go without hurting ‘Rukia’. When he tried to get past seven inches, a hand pressed against his thighs to keep him from advancing. That was more than enough for him, and he started rocking his hips in a smooth rhythm. Karin panted and moaned, staring down at where her body was stuffed by Ichigo’s cock. Her high ponytail bounced with each thrust and she made weak moans each time she was impaled.

Ichigo’s hand latched onto her waist to keep her in place as he steadily began to pick up the pace. Before long, he was bucking against her with violent jabs that she could hardly stand. “Oh god! Ichi-nii!” she exclaimed. Luckily, Isshin did not hear his daughter’s cries of pleasure that could easily be mistaken for frantic pleas for help. Her small body felt like it could tear when Ichigo began to shove more and more of his cock into her. Sure enough, with a little pain on her part, he was as deep as he could go from his position behind her. His hips smacked against her butt as he ruthlessly and unknowingly fucked his baby sister senseless.

Karin fisted the mattress as she tried to cope with the tidal waves of pleasure. She wasn’t sure she had had an orgasm before since she didn’t know what it was supposed to feel like, but now she knew what it was. She was wracking with rapture as her pussy clenched her brother’s cock in a desperate plea for him to spill incestuous seed into her womb. However, he was more experienced than her and could hold his load a while longer, even in sleep. Still, how the hell could he manage to sleep while giving Karin her first fuck – and quite possibly one of the best fucks of her life? If he was this good unconscious, imagine his skill when actually trying.

Karin grunted and tried to push back Ichigo’s thrusting hips to maintain a more tolerable pace, but Ichigo did not yield. Did he fuck Orihime and Rukia this hard? Karin was no fool and knew exactly what those noises coming from Ichigo’s room were when either of those girls was present in the evening hours, even if naïve Yuzu wanted to believe that their brother was incapable of giving into his hormones. Who knew that one night, she herself would be making those exact same noises? No wonder they kept coming back. Did he ever have Tatsuki, Karin wondered?

She did not dwell on those thoughts for long, not when Ichigo had her entire body buckling with his fierce thrusts. His moans were becoming louder and louder, and even with her inexperience, she was sure what was about to happen. Procreation, and she didn’t want any part of that, not so young and certainly not with her own brother. But, it was actually up to Ichigo where his load was to be spent, for when Karin attempted to pull off of him and grasp him to tug him to completion, his grip on her waist became tighter so that she would bear a few more hard thrusts.

Well, too bad for her since she was inexperienced and didn’t know what signs to look for when it came to a man’s ejaculation. And even if she had any inkling, she couldn’t manage the thought to process it while her big brother fucked her while believing that she was someone else. When his cock drove harder into her sopping-wet snatch and fingertips dug into her side with bruising force, she just thought he was becoming more passionate and returned in kind by pushing her hips back to help him plunge deep into her. He grunted something out as if something important had come up, but Karin ignored it; he probably was just musing on how tight ‘Rukia’ was compared to how he remembered fucking her last. Just let him keep going, Karin thought while reeling from a second orgasm that almost made it too difficult for Ichigo’s large cock to wedge in and out of her.

He must’ve been willing to wait out this wonderfully intense contraction when he pushed as far as he could inside of her, cementing their hips together with his powerful grip. Karin gasped and hiccupped from the pleasure she was riding on during her second climax. She believed nothing could spoil this moment of serenity until Ichigo groaned again and his cock swelled. A sudden rush of warmth splashed inside of her lower regions to heighten her senses, and while it felt indescribably good, Karin had to wonder what was happening. Was this part of a female orgasm? When the following burst was added to the first gush now coating the walls of her womb, she was thrown back to reality with stomach-tightening comprehension. Oh god, her brother was pumping her full of his semen!

“No, Ichi-nii!” Karin made vain attempts to pull off of him so that he could shoot the rest of his wad elsewhere, but his entire body was too tense, and it would take all of her strength just to pry one finger off of her waist. She had no other option but to endure the incestuous pleasure of letting Ichigo finish pouring his sperm into her in strong jets that she could feel layering in her pussy.

His hips convulsed against hers, his fingers squeezed her hip, and he gave one final grunt before exhaling heavily and going limp. At last, Karin was actually free to go, but she did not move right away. She stayed huddled against her brother, slick with sweat and gasping for breath. Her first sexual experience… She was one of the many who did not think it would happen the way she imagined. Her hips drew up while her muscles tightened when Ichigo’s softening length dragged out of her. When he was extracted from her channel, a trickle of seed oozed down to stain her thigh and ass. Ichigo nuzzled against her hair and seemed like he would stay like that for the rest of the night, which wouldn’t allow Karin to escape and remove the evidence of their taboo delight; well, her taboo delight, his unconscious mistake…

Fortunately, Ichigo rolled over at some point, and Karin immediately slid out of the bed to collect her thoughts. Well, of course, the first thing to do was clean up so that Ichigo hopefully wouldn’t be any the wiser in the morning. With no other choice since she was panicked, she stripped off her nightshirt, standing completely naked at her brother’s bedside while lifting the covers to begin wiping their mixed juices off of his flaccid penis, groin and lower stomach. Handling her brother’s dick; how awkward, yet not much could be awkward after what they had just done.

Now that Ichigo was prepped and his dick was soundly tucked away, Karin scurried to the bathroom to attend to herself. Ugh, she could feel her brother’s cum spilling from her snatch, which just made her thought about all the rest of the load swimming around inside of her. Well, with how often she heard Orihime and Rukia ‘visiting’ in Ichigo’s room, if they weren’t with child yet, what was the probability of her getting pregzerz? Her spirits sank, for that reasoning did not help…

~~~

Meanwhile, in the twin’s room, sniveling Yuzu was curled up on her sister’s bed, cuddling her pillow with tears in her eyes. “Karin-chan,” she sobbed like a baby. “Where are you? I had a scary dream!” Not knowing that Karin was in the bathroom, cleaning her cum-messy crotch, Yuzu felt that she was abandoned. With nowhere else to go, Yuzu carefully slid off the bed and tiptoed fearfully towards the door. “I… I wonder if Onii-chan will mind if I sleep in his bed tonight.” Carefully, she toddled towards her big brother’s room for comfort… and boy, did he comfort her!...

…

Or did he?

~~~

Note: I am not the original author. Credit for this story goes to c0p13r c. c0pyc4t (who will be removing all of his content from AFF.net on January 1st, 2018). I have added/edited nothing (beyond a bolded chapter title), which unfortunately includes any italics/bolding/underlining/etc... that was present in the original post of this story.


	2. Sibling Snuggle II (Ichigo/Yuzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted by: C0p13r c. C0pyc4t (author)

To answer the question: no, he didn’t…

Ichigo woke up the following morning feeling strangely relaxed and satisfied. When he stretched out, he found his younger sister, Yuzu, cuddling against him like a puppy. He wasn’t all too surprised to find her there since it wasn’t the first time, and definitely wouldn’t be the last. He’d tolerate her need to be near him when upset by nightly visions, but these visitations would have to come to an end soon; it’d be pretty weird to have a twenty-year-old sister who still crawled into bed with her brother because of nightmares.

It was the weekend, so he decided to let her sleep in to catch up on the sleep she must’ve missed out on due to disturbing dreams. Crawling over her was quite the uncomfortable process, because although he had a healthy sense towards his sisters and wanted to keep it that way – though he had already, unknowingly put a strain on his relationship with his other sister last night – morning wood did not discriminate bed partners or none at all. He kept his hips elevated to make sure that he did not touch sweet, lil Yuzu with his erection; he would never do something so wrong like that to one of his sisters.

Plucking out a new set of boxers, some of the usual skinny-jeans, and a dark-violet shirt with a black ‘15’ within a rectangular, white stripe at the left breast, he took the attire and headed to the bathroom for a good morning shower. For some reason, he felt that he really needed one. It would give him some time to think and reflect on the rather vivid dream he had last night. After stripping down and stepping into the lukewarm spray, he mused on his nightly visions. It involved Rukia, snuggling under his covers as discretely as she had while staying in his closet. With his shinigami powers returned, she chose to rekindle their secret passion and invite him within the tight area at the apex of her thighs.

Ichigo seethed softly and glanced down at himself. Just recalling the dream had caused his loins to awaken. He should be better than this, he scolded himself while watching his flaccid member slowly pulse and rise with each throb. What if Rukia showed up and the two of them found themselves alone? He closed his eyes and tried to make his mind wander to less arousing things. To help, he rotated the cold shower knob and felt the shower spray turn icy and stave off the heat of arousal. He wouldn’t lose a precious load to the drain; if he could restrain himself, he refused to touch himself needlessly.

Little did he know, a load had already been spent in his sister. Karin was drained and satisfied, and she felt that she could sleep soundly for a year after Ichigo unconsciously took her virginity and pushed her to completion, but she didn’t allow herself to rest. All she could think of after returning to bed was the gratifying feeling of Ichigo’s cock working in and out of her as his hands fondled her budding breasts. Huddling under the warm, comforting covers of her bed, she replayed the feeling of him exploding inside of her. The sticky warmth could still be felt within her, and she hoped that she wouldn’t find herself on a clinic’s table with a baby with a pointedly-unnamed father. Already, she was dreading the nagging of her eccentric and heartbroken father insistently trying to get the identity of the one who defiled his beloved child; all but her would know that the one to father this child was one of those who sought retribution on the wretch who impregnated her.

“Ugh…” Ashamed, she ducked under the blanket to hide from the perverted truth. Perhaps she would just stay in bed all weekend…

~~~

Yuzu cheerfully worked on breakfast, dressed in her usual choice of attire consisting of her tan sweater, high pink skirt; normally, outside school clothes, she wouldn’t tie her hair in pigtails, but she decided to do so and equip her puffy, pink hair-bands and favorite strawberry accessory on the left pigtail. Isshin had left before Yuzu had time to make him a meal, though he was mournful and tearfully promised that he’d try to be home for dinner. Until he was completely out of earshot – and probably even after – he called out to Yuzu, telling her of his love for her food and for her and her sister. As always, Yuzu endured her father’s wackiness with a kind smile and told him that she loved him too.

“Onii-chan! Karin-chan! Breakfast is ready!” cheered the bubbly Kurosaki daughter. From upstairs, she heard her brother call out from his room; Karin did not respond. Pouting her lips with puffed-out cheeks, Yuzu ignored her uncooperative twin. Even so, she shoveled food onto Karin’s plate, though she was sure to have some mild vengeance by putting the singed, flakey portion of egg on the plate; Karin hated that… a little.

A minute or two later, Ichigo plodded down the stairs with his usual demeanor of tiredness with naturally furrowed eyebrows. “Morning,” he grumbled while settling in his usual seat at the table. As usual, breakfast looked great, especially to the hungry eye; Ichigo had gone to bed after skipping dinner with only a chocolate bar to snack on as he read the manga that Tatsuki had let him borrow.

“Good morning, Onii-chan!” Yuzu practically frolicked over to set the soy sauce next to him, knowing he always enjoyed his rice with it. Ichigo did not question her lively attitude; she often had an overjoyed air about her after spending the night safe in his bed. He just closed his eyes and formally began to pick at his meal with his chopsticks after muttering a thanks for the meal. After Yuzu plopped down at her own chair, Ichigo felt he had to ask where their sister was. “She didn’t say if she was coming down,” Yuzu replied nonchalantly, trying not to seem upset by Karin not answering her call for breakfast. “I don’t mind if her food gets cold.”

Ichigo looked over at her, and then back at the stairs. Yuzu really didn’t seem to care if Karin was present or not for breakfast, but it concerned him. As the older brother, it was his duty to make sure that his sisters were alright. But before he chose to excuse himself to check on Karin, he heard her soft footsteps on the wooden steps. The raven-haired Kurosaki sister came into the room with a brief good morning. She seemed fine as she sauntered over to her spot, but as her older brother and twin observed her, they could tell something was amiss with her attitude. Without a word, she settled down and kept her dismal gaze on her bowl of rice. Just eat. Just pretend everything was normal…

“Karin-chan, are you okay?” She did not have to look over at her sister to know that she was glossy-eyed with worry. She should mind her own business, but Karin could not actually tell her that unless she wanted Yuzu to run upstairs, lock herself in their room all day and cry. And the last thing Karin wanted was to be left alone with her brother all day.

“I’m fine.” She munched on some more rice and let the matter drop. Her eyes remained on the white grains in the bowl; they would not lift to stare at the teenager across from her. When he asked if she wanted some soy sauce with her food, she declined, wanting nothing to do with him. He would probably not be so eager to engage her in conversation either if he knew what he did last night. Being ignorant to those taboo events, he watched his morbid little sister quietly eat. Even when she called him on staring at her, she didn’t grant him eye contact. “Could you stop staring, Ichi-nii? It’s distracting.”

Well, maybe he shouldn’t worry so much if she was so willing to snap at him for worrying for her. Without another thought to her state of mind – as she seemed alright – Ichigo went back to picking at his food. Yuzu, though not voicing her sentiments, was not happy that her sister was being so uncooperative today. Onii-chan was only concerned with her wellbeing; why did she have to be so cold? Huffing in a way that only caught Ichigo’s attention, Yuzu snobbishly mimicked Karin’s attitude while eating.

After finishing a little over half of her breakfast, Karin pushed the plate and bowl towards the center of the table. “I’m full,” she announced and excused herself from the table.

“But, Karin-chan,” whined Yuzu, sitting up and leaning on her palms on the table, “you hardly ate!”

“It’s alright,” Karin assured her. “I’ll go to a café later to eat.”

Ichigo, hopeful to connect with her, said, “Want me to come with you?”

Neither of Karin’s siblings noticed how she quivered at his choice of words. He had ‘come’ with – and in – her enough, thank you very much. “I can go alone,” she mumbled before heading upstairs. She often was a bit more independent than her siblings, but today just had a weird vibe about her. Well, it wasn’t any of his business, Ichigo decided and continued to eat soundly.

Heading into her room and closing it behind her, Karin pressed her back against the door. Her cool demeanor was lost when she exhaled and panted as though she had been holding her breath the entire time. In her breast, she felt her heart pounding, all because of Ichigo. My older brother! her mind kept screaming to the rest of her body. These sorts of tingling feelings should not exist when even in the same room with him!

She groaned, her knees folding inward as she crumpled to the floor. Her cheeks were turning pink. Damned Ichi-nii! Why couldn’t he have just wakened up last night and put a stop to it before anything happened?! With him rubbing up on her and igniting her conscious lust, how could she be blamed for what happened?

She tried to believe that it wasn’t mostly her fault that Ichigo had taken her in a way she was unlikely to know ever again. Jinta’s penis didn’t look like it would ever match up to her brother’s. The recollection of it made her belly do flip-flops. He was so big, bigger than what she could’ve expected from him and his repressed sexuality – up until bedding both Orihime and Rukia.

How lucky those two – if they really were the only two – were to have Ichigo as a lover, to have him consciously driving his hips against theirs and forcing pleasure to build up within them until they burst. Orihime was no silent lover, and Karin could practically count all the nights when her whimpers and pleas woke her up. No wonder the busty ditz kept coming back.

These were notions that a sister should not be envisioning: her brother’s friends underneath him as he rocked them to completion. She shook her head as if her mind was an ‘Etch-a-Sketch’ or whatever and the images dancing around within would vanish. Need to lie down… She dragged herself over to her bed and crawled under the covers.

~~~

Karin promised to go to out to eat, but she hardly left her room at all. It upset Yuzu, but she decided that Karin could just go hungry if she wasn’t going to talk with her and Ichigo. Dinner was eaten quickly, and Karin barely finished any of it before saying that she was full. Yuzu kept to her daily routine of cleaning and cooking; Ichigo had a break from work, and since Keigo – for once – wasn’t blowing up his phone with calls, he just settled down on the sofa and played the Tekken game Tatsuki lent him. It just felt like one of those days when he really didn’t want to do anything at all.

“Onii-chan, don’t leave your cup on the floor,” Yuzu scolded as she picked up the emptied glass from next to Ichigo’s feet. His brown eyes regarded her briefly before returning to the game, muttering an apology. She pouted at him, but took the cup back to the sink herself to wash with the rest of dinner’s soiled dishes.

When she was done setting them away, she perked up and looked back at Ichigo. With all of her chores done for the day, she could finally spend some quality time with her older brother. Maybe watch a movie, share stories; hearing about the place called Soul Society was always a delight to her. “Onii-chan! Can we…?” She stopped when she saw Ichigo slouching, the controller in his hands slipping from his loose grip. “Onii-chan?” She wandered over to him to check and confirm; he was asleep. That was odd, as he usually would trudge his way to bed before passing out, but maybe he was just spending so much time fighting hollows, which kept him up even at night. She smiled softly and went to turn off the TV and game console.

She couldn’t very well carry Ichigo to bed; she was barely over half his size. Well, what she could do was set a blanket over him, as it was rather chilly. With a bounce in her step, she pranced up the stairs. She’d give him her own blanket, as if he was sleeping in her bed like how she slept in his last night.

Reaching the second floor, she skipped to her room and set a hand on the doorknob. What stopped her from turning it was the sound coming from within. Was that Karin? Yuzu paused to listen, carefully shoving her ear against the door. “Uhn…” Yes, it was Karin, but what was she doing? Yuzu took her ear away from the door to look at her hand. Should she peak in to see just what was happening?

The door was cracked open just enough so that Yuzu’s head could discretely poke in. Her curious, brown eyes went directly to the source of noise, though she immediately reconsidered her idea to intrude and act on her curiosity. Kneeling on her bed, thighs shamelessly spread-eagle, Karin kept her left hand at her groin, her fingers working at a frantic rhythm in and out of her slick vagina. Her black nightshirt’s hem was rolled up and tucked underneath her chin. So focused was she on pleasuring her snatch that she didn’t even take notice of the shocked stare of her twin.

Yuzu could not find words as she watched Karin masturbate. She knew what it was; you don’t work in a clinic and be ignorant to natural body functions, though Isshin seemed most reluctant to have ‘the talk’ with his innocent sweethearts. She had never done it herself, so it was a mental blow to Yuzu from discovering that her sister was experimenting boldly. Wait… was that the bottle of lotion they shared in Karin’s grasp? It wasn’t large at all, but as a desperate substitution for a penis, it would do well. Yuzu swallowed hard when its tip was slipped in between Karin’s lips for a small coating of saliva.

Karin whimpered and closed her eyes, suckling on the plastic container with inexperienced motions. Two slender fingers spread her young pussy, trying to mimic how Ichigo’s cock had separated her vaginal walls so snugly. After brooding all day, thinking of how Ichigo fucked her, she could no longer stave off the lust to try to rekindle those feelings. A part of her that she felt terrible about having considered sneaking into his bed more often to search that pleasure. She’d be more ready for him now, and hopefully he’d remain a deep sleeper.

The bottle was extracted. It felt like time had slowed when Yuzu followed its path down to the juncture of Karin’s parted thighs where the fingers of her left hand held her nether lips apart. Yuzu swallowed loudly, feeling a little faint. Was Karin-chan really going to…?

“Ahh~!” Karin almost sounded like she sang when she wedged the bottle into her snatch. A pitiful attempt to simulate Ichigo’s prick, but it was all she had. She twisted the cylinder object and carefully pumped it inside of her. It was surprising how easy it was; Ichigo had really spread her out. Her hips gyrated on their own as the rest of her body twitched and gave fierce spasms. “Ah! Oh, Ichi-nii!”

Did Yuzu’s heart just stop? Before her eyes could even blink, she recoiled from the door and threw herself away as if she had been slapped. Staggering, she fell against the wall behind her and plopped down on her backside. Had she heard right?! Was Karin… ‘pleasuring’ herself to the thought of their brother?! Why? Why!? They were siblings, not to be regarded in any way sexual!

As if dazed and confused, Yuzu crawled away, trying to go deaf to the muffled sound of her sister moaning and sometimes panting Ichigo’s name. Yuzu chose that staying on the top floor of their home was not possible; she doubted she would even share a room with Karin after what she had just witnessed and heard.

That left the bottom floor to be wandered around aimlessly, trying to forget the sounds that she felt echoed in her ears. Ichi-nii! Karin sounded so elated to moan it when thrusting the small, plastic cylinder in her quim. The replayed image fogged Yuzu’s innocent mind; she had never done such things herself beyond a little experiment with her fingers that just made her feel weird after discovering what masturbation was.

She contemplated Ichigo’s relationship with them. Not once had he acted inappropriately around them, aside from mildly teasing her about missed buttons or zippers of her school uniform. Sure, she scolded him and called him a pervert for noticing such things, but she didn’t actually mean it. He would never look at his sisters as Karin apparently now looked at him. Was it just a part of getting older? Yuzu wouldn’t deny that puberty was becoming a little confusing with the new perspective of many things. Her father, most of all; his antics had felt like they were more embarrassing than before. Ichigo, on the other hand, never made anyone feel uncomfortable.

Yuzu eyes blinked several times when she realized that she had come to stand beside the couch Ichigo was dozing upon. The controller remained in his hands, threatening to slip and clatter on the floor. Yuzu stiffened her lower lip and approached him with bated breath. Air stopped altogether when she stood in front of his slumbering form. What would he do if he knew that his baby sister was just upstairs, touching herself while thinking of him? Surely, he’d know what to do. But Yuzu could not bring herself to wake Ichigo up, much less tell him about their sister.

Well, might as well set the controller away. Yuzu reached for it and plucked it off of Ichigo’s lap, but just as she went to move away, something stayed her in place. Swallowing, she looked back at Ichigo and mused Karin’s feelings. Their love for him was unconditional, and for good reason, as he selflessly threw himself into danger for their sake without the slightest bit of hesitation. How could that turn to lust?

Again, Yuzu attempted to gulp down the knot that felt like it formed in her esophagus. Her eyes wandered down his body and widened when she found herself gazing upon the crotch of his jeans. There was an obvious lump that, for all her innocence, she knew exactly what it was. Perhaps he shouldn’t wear such constricting pants, she thought with a gulp. Since it was rather pronounced underneath his clothes, she realized that he was rigid, or at the very least semi-hard.

Don’t do anything, her sensible mind told her when she forced herself to turn away. Her eyes squeezed shut as she trembled, clutching the game controller to her chest. Just put the controller away and find something to clean! Her conscience warned her not to, but Yuzu eventually was looking back at Ichigo’s crotch.

It must be terribly uncomfortable in those tight pants… Yuzu fidgeted in place, unsure of what she should do. Obviously, the right and sensible thing to do was ignore it, but she was young, and curiosity preyed on that. Well, maybe she could just help him get a bit more comfortable. Yeah, that’s it! It surely felt too snug within his trousers.

Setting the game controller shakily to the side, Yuzu bent down slowly, warily. No belt to fumble with; that was good. His hands were carefully brushed away from his lap to lie at his sides. Her fingers then carefully took hold of the hem of his pants, ready to undo the button holding it together. When he shifted slightly, she looked up at him. “Onii-chan,” she whispered in case he was awake, “I’m… I’m going to let it out.” For comfort, she failed to say. And then the button was flipped through the holstering slot.

She hesitated a bit more when it came to taking down the zipper. She held it in between her thumb and forefinger. Should she really…? Her mind wandered to Karin again, lost in the throes of passion, crying Ichigo’s name in ecstasy. It just felt like Yuzu should see, just a glimpse. The teeth of the fly parted when she pulled it down. She shifted the fabric a little until the erect piece had more room to jut up. Yuzu felt her mouth go dry when she saw the bulge slowly crawling up.

Ichigo’s cock was filling with more blood, and with the tightness of his jeans gone, it could grow like a weed. It throbbed in a way the naïve girl found mesmerizing; she could not look away as the male appendage swelled underneath the boxers. It wasn’t too long before the reddish head peeked out from underneath the elastic band of his green boxers. Yuzu yipped, withdrawing when she was exposed to her brother’s rapidly-engorging penis. “Is… is that…?” An erection?! The words were stuck in her throat. She felt far too embarrassed to say such a thing. Before her very eyes, she saw her brother’s dick extend to its full length. What a thing to see! She should’ve already been halfway up the stairs and hoping never to recall this sight again.

Before she realized it, she was resting on her knees in front of her brother, wanting to get a better look at the male anatomy. “It’s so big,” she marveled after making a small sound of wonderment. It bobbed at regular intervals and produced a clear liquid at the top. That wasn’t pee, was it? Yuzu’s mouth was slightly agape as she leaned forward to observe. Semen, perhaps? Isshin had been as vague as he could’ve been when giving his daughters their sex ed lesson. Whatever it was, Yuzu couldn’t help touching her finger to the very tip of his cock, finding it to be surprisingly spongy when she pressed the pad of her fingertip on it. The clear fluid clung to her digit as she pulled away to inspect it.

Definitely not either of the substances she thought it to be. But then, what was it? More was produced when his erection throbbed several times. Curious to find out if there was more, Yuzu carefully took him into her hand, holding him near his base after scooting his boxers down a little more. The skin was a bit looser near the scrotum as opposed to the tight, delicate flesh around his swollen member; Yuzu was interested by the differing texture, having never touched anything like it before. Sucking on her lips, she rubbed firm circles against the tube at the underside of his cock. With a bit of coaxing, she beams brightly when more of the sticky liquid was produced. She didn’t know why, but she felt accomplished by bringing forth that goo.

Ichigo moved in a way that made Yuzu fear that he would wake up and find her coddling his cock, but he did nothing beyond exhaling heavily and smacking his lips slightly. After giving him a moment to settle, Yuzu went back to exploring her older brother’s cock. This was what Karin was yearning for, disappointedly settling for a bottle of lotion. And wasn’t she doing something with it before… inserting it? Yuzu gulped and eyed the shaft to measure it up. Not nearly as small as the bottle Karin was ‘enjoying’, but Yuzu figured she could slip it in her mouth. The notion of it was a little strange, but it shouldn’t hurt just to try it out.

Maneuvering his prick to stand upward instead of lying across his lower belly, Yuzu once again took a moment to be in awe of his size. It worried her that every man was so large, especially if it was meant to go into the tight area between her legs, which, at the moment, was feeling quite tingly ever since laying eyes on Karin. Her thighs shifted slightly underneath her when she noticed that her panties were becoming warm and moist at the crotch. Even her sweater that she had felt very comfy in all day was starting to feel stuffy. Her young breasts felt suffocated, her hidden nipples becoming peculiarly despite the significant rise of body heat.

She steeled herself for what was to follow. Without looking up at him, she declared, “Please don’t wake up, Onii-chan.” Her mouth opened and slowly descended, her tongue extending to help ease the shaft’s tip through her lips. Ichigo made a soft groan when his cockhead was tenderly suckled by his little sister. The tip of her tongue dabbed against the leaking fluids to discover the taste of pre-cum, a taste she did not dislike, but still found rather odd. She made a soft whimper when he pulsed in her mouth, his ass involuntarily tightening as her tongue teased his sensitive head. Despite its peculiar flavor, Yuzu drank the bodily fluid down nonetheless.

Beyond a subtle bob of her head every now and then, she didn’t do much besides lapping at his tip. Perhaps Karin was more confident pleasing a bottle of lotion, but it was an entirely different matter when the object being pleased was pumping with life. Yuzu could not keep up as Karin probably could have. She retracted with a small grunt, somewhat revolted that a mixture of saliva and pre-cum connected her tongue to his cockhead.

Though she had hardly done anything, she felt out of breath and… itchy. Everything was so hot. The clothes she adored for their comfort in any setting all at once felt so tight and overbearing. Her vagina, most of all, ached. She’d never felt so warm down there before, so unbearably wet. Unable to help herself, she reached for the bottom of her sweater, deliberated her choice a moment, and then pulled it up over her head to be followed by the light t-shirt she wore underneath for extra coverage. Her strawberry-themed bra cupped the slight mounds of her chest; she had yet to fill out as much as her twin, but there was still plenty of room for growth, though it was unlikely for her to ever lose her lithe frame and become as voluptuous as Orihime.

She felt a little better from shedding her top clothes, but that was all she could do. What if Ichigo woke up and saw her? Normally, modesty felt more becoming of her and she would quit before getting into trouble, but this time, the thought of being naughty was so thrilling. Feeling her heart race in her breast, she eyed the exposed cock. Her pussy twitched, knowing what it wanted even before she did. With the object of her temporary desire in front of her, going off to the bathroom to explore the wonders of self-exploration hardly seemed like an option.

Like a nervous puppy, she crawled up onto the couch, straddling her older brother. She moved clumsily, having never even conceived the idea of true intercourse while at such a young age. His cock sliding against her groin, though not too distinctive through the layers of her clothes, gave her wonderful shivers that told her that she was not making a mistake; that would change once her arousal was slaked, but for now, it didn’t matter. Her skirt was hiked up to bunch around her waist. Perhaps extracting her panties beforehand would’ve been more prudent, but she wasn’t about to lose her spot on her beloved Onii-chan. Her strawberry-spotted panties were soaked through at her sex. Hurriedly, she tugged the underwear to one side to reveal the puffy, slick nether lips of her pussy, crowned with light fuzz. Her clitoris was swollen and ached for attention, though Yuzu didn’t really understand the signals it sent to her brain. All she knew was that she wanted to have Ichigo’s cock inside of her, as that was really the only thing she learned from her father’s talk with her and Karin.

Lifting herself up and lining her brother up with her entrance, she shivered. “O… Onii-chan, I’m putting it in now,” she stuttered as if he would reply and give his opinion of whether it was alright or not. She gave him a moment before rubbing down against his blunt tip. It took a bit of pressure to fit his impressive girth through her tight entrance, but it felt very good. “Yah~…” Yuzu’s jaw felt like it unhinged as she took her brother inside of her tight snatch. Her virgin walls spread around him, wedging him through slowly. He wasn’t terribly far in before he came to an abrupt stop against a springy barrier: her hymen. Yuzu recalled this from Karin’s added information about sex; this was the part that hurt! Yuzu bit her lower lip and whimpered. Maybe she should turn back and save her virginity for something else, but her body would not allow it. Having Ichigo’s large cock embedded within her already was too much to deny.

“Ah~!! Onii-chan!” The barrier was broken, but not by her volition. Ichigo grunted in his sleep and jerked upward, bursting through her chastity in one, quick thrust. He found himself against Yuzu’s cervix after fitting five inches into her. He may have been asleep, but his body reacted to the vice around him. She was so incredibly tight from the lack of sexual exploration. His back arched and he wriggled in his sleep, murmuring Orihime’s proper name.

Not paying any attention to his nightly mumblings, Yuzu tried to collect herself and sort out her feelings. Numbing pain was coursing through her after Ichigo abruptly tore her virgin membrane, but feeling him seated within her was like a promise of great pleasure after the pain subsided. Tears streamed from her eyes. “Onii-chan, it hurts,” she wept. Her hands curled over his shoulders and tightened, her fingernails digging into his shirt and skin. Every second, she felt the muscles of her vagina contract violently during the spasms of pain. She eventually huddled against her big brother for comfort, burying her face against his neck.

She stayed still a while longer before Ichigo could bear it no longer. His hips rocked slightly. “Ino..ue…” He bared his teeth with a slight grunt as he made lazy thrusts against Yuzu. Surprisingly, the movement started to soothe the agony and invited her to move with him. Whimpering, Yuzu began to move her hips and soon took absolute control of the situation. In what seemed like forever, she had worked past the relentless pain and only felt the tingle in her lower belly increasing to unfathomable levels of pleasure unknown.

This was incredibly wrong. She knew it and her mind would not let her forget even as she passionately rode her brother. It would’ve been less sickening, perhaps, if Ichigo were awake to lend aid and instructions, but for her to voluntarily mount him… How could she look at herself in the mirror?! Karin-chan, at least, kept her lust to fantasy – or that was as far Yuzu knew. Far too easily, Yuzu had taken her twin’s fantasy and made it reality.

“Onii-chan!” she gasped out over and over. “It feels so good! Onii-chan! Ah! Onii-chan!” With her chest rubbing against his, her bra inevitably became disheveled and slid above her pert breasts. They hardly had any weight, but they still swiveled a bit with her bucking motions. Her happy-pink nipples were tight and erect and brushed Ichigo’s face when she met her very first climax. She shrieked in pleasure, every muscle within her being tightening as if locking in place forever. The grip she had on his shoulders tightened until she came close to tearing his skin.

This was not a feeling that even the deepest sleeper could ignore. A cushiony, wet warmth giving his cock an incredibly tight embrace, a sharp pain in either shoulder, pleasured cries ringing in his ears like strums of a harp, and small pillows with two distinct nubs pressing against his face; just what was going on? His eyes groggily opened, and as he became conscious of the pleasure coursing through him at his loins. With vision blurred with sleep, he at first confused the sight of his younger sister with Orihime, but a second glance had his balls contracting with startling revelation. “Yuzu?!”

Yuzu clenched all over again. The waning feeling of her orgasm reignited from the sudden rush of discovery. Uncontrollably, she rocked her pelvis against him, forcing the head of his cock snugly against the tight passage to her womb. Stronger than before, her vagina milked him for all they were both worth.

Ichigo endured the suddenly tightening of her muscles as well as his own. He was helpless underneath his little sister, though he wanted nothing more than to fling her from him before it was too late. Hers was the tightest body he’d ever known; how could he fight against her riding him while he was unconscious? He hadn’t the fortified stamina to stave it off. All he could manage was clamping his hands on both sides of her hips. “No,” he seethed, bowing his head as his testes expelled hot semen up his shaft and into his sister.

Yuzu gasped when she felt powerful bursts of sticky warmth firing into her womb, one shot right after the other. She clung to her brother as he unwillingly fed her body his incestuous seed. After tonight, he doubted he would ever feel more ashamed of himself after possibly impregnating his darling sibling, but that future guilt would not stop his body from planting its genes.

After his body tensed several times, pushing out every ounce of his sperm to overflow in Yuzu’s pussy, the two collapsed, gasping desperately for breath as realization struck them both. “Why?” was the only thing he managed to say while blankly staring at the ceiling in shameful reflection. Just what had happened while he was asleep?!

Yuzu didn’t have a real response. She just looked away and wished that she had not been so impulsive. What could be said after she slid off of his wilting shaft and put her clothes back on? “Sorry… Onii-chan,” she murmured. Trying to take her attention off of the boy slowly becoming flaccid within her deflowered vagina, she looked across the room and immediately froze. “Karin-chan?!”

Fate could not be that cruel, but as Ichigo turned around, he felt like the scum of the earth. There stood Karin, wide-eyed, yet expressionless with her gaping mouth. The awkward situation just hit a whole new level as the three siblings confronted each other. How long had she been there, watching Yuzu take advantage of their sleeping brother? And what was her next move?

Well, if things were going to get awkward, she might as well join in, she figured while reaching for the hem of her nightshirt, ready to expose herself and join in…

…

Or did she?

~~~

Note: I am not the original author. Credit for this story goes to c0p13r c. c0pyc4t (who will be removing all of his content from AFF.net on January 1st, 2018). I have added/edited nothing (beyond a bolded chapter title), which unfortunately includes any italics/bolding/underlining/etc... that was present in the original post of this story.


End file.
